


a day in night raven

by loumarii



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumarii/pseuds/loumarii
Summary: the headmaster told you to record your life in night raven -- so you did. no matter trivial it may be. [drabbles/interconnected one-shots]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243





	1. chores

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be using the mc's default name: yuu, for this.  
> and it'll be in 1st pov (save me) to try and keep it as gender neutral as possible   
> you can change yuu's name if you wish lol  
> pls do leave a comment or two haha

"Ruggie-san." I grumbled out his name as the said person-hyena? turned to me and immediately smirked at my expression.

"Yes~?"

"Why am I helping out in your chores?" I pointed at the basket of clothes, waiting to be washed.

"Cause your pet, " I twitched at the mention of Grim, "got a lot of our dorm's already washed clothes dirty. So I have to wash them all over again."

I sighed, I heard that Grim was with Jack earlier and somehow or another got into an argument with the Savanaclaw dorm members. 

"And as he is a member of your dorm. As dorm leader, you know what to do, right~?" he told me as he snickered. "Ah~ don't worry, I'll still help out of course~" he added. 

I just let out another deep sigh, maybe I should get Grim and make him to do this. But... He might make a bigger mess. "Fine." I grunted as I sat rolled up my sleeves and crouched down beside senpai and started washing the clothes. 

An hour later, we finally hanged up the clothes in the clothesline. "Finally!" I let out as I clipped the last clothing to the clothesline, "Done!"

"Oooh, thanks a lot! Maybe I should invite you over and help me clean the dorm!" he told me with a chuckle, as I smiled wrly and politely refused, "Please don't." I was lazy to clean my entire dorm as it is.

"Yuu!" 

I looked to see who called me and saw Grim coming towards me, and it seems Jack, who looks mad, is chasing him. "Grim! What did you do this time?!" 

I heard Ruggie-san snicker, "Seems like another trouble coming."

I internally groaned, then saw that Grim was coming towards the basins still filled with water, "--Wait! Grim! Watch out!"

But Grim ran towards the water basins and-- 

_*SPLASH*_

"Ah! Ahahaha! Sorry Yuu!" 

The water splashed at me and got me wet.

I heard senpai snicker, with his reflexes he must've been able to avoid getting wet, "You were to slow, Yuu~"

"Prefect! Are you okay?" Jack reached my side before grabbing Grim by his collar, "Why do you keep getting into trouble even without those Heartslabyul duo?"

"Hey! Put me down! I didn't mean to!"

"Now, now. Before you eat up the cat--"

"I'm not a cat!"

"Let's get Yuu inside," he turned to me, "You can borrow an extra PE uniform while your uniform dries up."

"Thank you." I mumbled, as I let out a sneeze.

"You helped me out with the laundry, the least I could do." he said with another snicker.

"Well, let's go."

"Yeah."

I'm definitely gonna make Grim clean the dorm tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be using the mc's default name: yuu, for this.  
> and it'll be in 1st pov (save me) to try and keep it as gender neutral as possible   
> you can change yuu's name if you wish lol  
> pls do leave a comment or two haha


	2. wrinkles

"Hey, you'll look older than you really are if you keep creasing your forehead like that."

I almost jumped in shock as Diasomnia's vice dorm leader suddenly appeared before me. I frowned as I could never get used to Lilia-senpai surprising me by doing that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He points at my forehead, "You keep creasing your forehead." He smirked and added, "Keep doing that and you'll have wrinkles earlier than a grandfather~" he teased. Kind of ironic since there were rumors that senpai was around a hundred years old already.

I pouted but as I saw his smile grow wider, I could tell that I'm doing exactly as he had just told me, I sighed.

"Smile~ Smile~" he told me, grinning. 

I let out a small smile.

"Bigger~"

I frowned a little before I took a deep breath and let out a sort of forced grin.

He chuckled, "That's a bit better." he told me, "You should smile if you want to keep staying young~"

I blinked at the advice, inwardly chuckling as I remembered the rumors that Lilia-senpai was more than a hundred years old. "If it was Vil, he might have dragged you to Pomefiore dorm and layered your face with makeup to cover your wrinkles." he commented, slightly smirking.

I wryly laughed, "That might be true."

"Ah, but that Savanaclaw member's magic might help you smile." he mumbled, probably thinking of Ruggie-senpai's 'Laugh with Me' magic.

"Well, you're still young so don't form wrinkles yet~" he dismissed his earlier thought as turned around and waved his goodbye.

I waved back before lightly tapping my forehead in worry, "I'm really not forming any wrinkles am I?"


	3. makeup

"No, no." Vil-senpai frowned as I stopped applying makeup on Epel and placed down the brush. "That's not how you put eyeshadow."

"But I did exactly as you told me." I pouted

"Your strokes are wrong."

"Ehhhh..."

Vil-senpai offered to teach me makeup together together with Epel. I didn't think applying makeup was this hard.

"Besides that. Yuu!" he shouts my name and I straightened up my back. 

"Y-yes?!"

"Your skin! It's dry!"

"Eh?"

He shoved a bunch of bottles and packets and said, "Use this every morning before you head to school." he points at one of the bottles I was holding, "Wash your face with that before applying moisturizer."

I read at the bottles that said moisturizer, and then looked at the other bottle that said sunscreen. There was also a packet that looked like a mask.

"And I want you to wear that tonight before sleeping!" he points at the packet.

"Eh? I'll use all of these?" I asked as he nodded. "I'll send to you the instructions."

I looked at the products before me in confusion, and looked at Epel in worry. But the boy simply looked at me with a defeated face.

I guess he gave up the moment he got into Pomefiore.

\--

"Hey Yuu, what are took you so long in the--" Grim asked as I entered the room, with the face mask Vil-senpai told me to put on. "GHOST!!!" Grim suddenly cried out as I looked at him surprised.

"Where?" I asked, before Grim suddenly stopped as he had just realized that it was just me. "Wait... That was rude." I commented as it came to me that Grim thought I was a ghost because of the mask.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Vil-senpai told me to put it own for a few minutes. It would make my skin look fresh and smooth apparently."

"Oooh~ Think it would work on me?"

"Now why would it work on a fur-covered cat like you?" I teased as I flopped down the bed.

"I'M NOT A CAT. I'M GRIM-SAMA!"


	4. habit

"Senpai..."

Lilia-senpai turned to me as I called his name, "Hm?"

"Do you have a habit of appearing out of nowhere?"

He raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Does it surprise you everytime?"

I nodded, "But I'm asking out of curiosity..." I told him truthfully 

He thought for a moment before smirking, "Well if it will keep you on your toes, I wouldn't mind if it would become a habit." he said and chuckled when he saw me frown.

"Hey, I thought I told you that you'll have wrinkles like a grandpa if you keep doing that." he added with a slight tease in his voice but he just laughed even more as I frowned even more.

I groaned, _Whatever..._ Letting senpai have his fun.


	5. animal language

"Animal language sure is hard..." Ace said as he stretched his arms, probably to get rid of how sleepy he was in class.

"I'm curious about it." I commented. 

"Oh? It's rather easy if you ask me." Jack said. Ace sighed, "Well you're an animal hybrid, obviously it's easier for you than for it to us."

Deuce and Grim nodded. 

"Hm? Why are you having difficulty with it, Grim?" I asked.

"Eh?" Grim turned to me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you look like a cat so..." I trailed off as he started glaring at me.

"I'M NOT A CAT!"

"You _look like_ a cat." I emphasized.

We then heard a chuckle and saw Cater-senpai coming to sit with us. "But if you think about it," he started as he sat down beside me, "Shouldn't it be easy for you guys in animal language since he's technically _like_ an animal?" he emphasized the comparison probably to tease Grim 

"True. But... Grim speaks _human language_." I pointed at Grim.

Ace nodded, "Yeah! Unlike Lucius, who just says _nya nya._ "

"That is true." Cater said thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers and said, "Then Grim-chan shouldn't have difficulty in general!"

"Cause he's like a cat." I smirked.

"Yuu!" Grim yelled.

"Oh? Are you having difficulty with it?" senpai asked.

"He is." I told him.

"Why?"

"Cause he's just an idiot."

"YUU!"


	6. pretty

"I'm still surprised that he's part of the Magift club..." Grim spoke up as we watched the Magift club's morning practice, particularly Pomefiore's first year, Epel. It was a rare chance we got early, so we thought of visiting Savanaclaw and watch their morning practice.

"Epel?" I asked, as I scanned the field to find the boy. "Why so surprised?"

A snicker came from behind us, "All of us were pretty shocked when he came and asked to join." Ruggie-senpai told us, "I mean, a member of _the_ Pomefiore, known for pretty boys? A shocker."

"Well, there are people from that dorm who represent Pomefiore in the tournament, right?" I asked. It's not weird for him to join the club if there are other members who play the sport anyways.

"Their dorm leader came and got upset, you know," Leona-senpai told us with a sigh. He probably thought it was troublesome for Vil-senpai to come up to him and complain about Epel's admission to the club, and to come home all dirty.

"Ah..." I sheepishly chuckled. Well... I can see why Vil-senpai would get upset... Playing Magift with the members of the club who are mostly from Savanaclaw? Pretty rough.

_But..._

I looked at Epel, having fun playing with the rest of the club members despite having fallen on the ground a few times, being sweaty after playing for hours and basically playing up against mostly animal-human hybrids of Savanaclaw. I smiled.

"Pretty."

"Eh?" Ruggie-senpai and Grim looked at me as I blinked and straightened up as I was surprised at what I had muttered out.

"Did you say something, Yuu?" Grim asked me as I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing!" I told him sheepishly as I looked away from Ruggie-senpai's knowing smirk and frowned when I heard Leona-senpai snort. 

The practice match finished and Epel's team won. Despite the tiring game, he had a huge smile on his face.

I smiled.

Yep. Pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~how to not make yuu sound like he has a crush on epel?~~
> 
> but epel's so prettyyyy and cute haha


	7. housewife

"Hey senpai..." I called Ruggie-senpai out as he finished taking out Leona-senpai's laundry. 

"What?"

"You're really got at housework, huh? Laundry, cooking..." I listed as I counted with my fingers, "Why are you doing all of them?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if I didn't know the obvious, "Huh?"

"Why are you doing all this work for Leona-senpai?" I expounded.

He shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Why don't you stop asking and start helping me out." he said as he handed me a broom.

"Eh~"

"Stop complaining." 

"Okay~" I said as I started sweeping the floor.

Then I suddenly thought of something. "Ah."

"What?"

"Housewife."

"Huh? Who?"

I pointed at him with a small smile, "You."

"..."

"..."

"HA?!" he screamed, "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK OF THAT?!"

"You're good at cooking, laundry..." I listed the same thing I said earlier, "You even go out and wake Leona--" I dodged the cleaning cloth he threw at me.

"Not another word, Yuu-kun."

"But--" I raised my hands up as Ruggie pointed his magic pen at me, "I'll shut up."

He didn't budge and still continued to point his pen at me, "Really?"

I nodded.

He slowly lowered his magic pen and put it back in his pocket as I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my hands.

"Housewife." I muttered, before getting drenched by Ruggie-senpai's water magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not a shipper...  
> but...  
> i want to tease ruggie...


	8. doughnuts

"Oh. Ruggie-senpai!" I called out the hyena-human hybrid when I saw him in the cafeteria.

"Oh, Yuu-kun~" he looked to my empty side and pointed out, "Hm? Where's Grim-kun?"

"He stayed behind in Trein-sensei's class with Ace and Deuce." I told him, "They got in trouble for sleeping."

Senpai snickered, "Serves them right to sleep in Trein-sensei's class." 

"Oh yeah, Yuu-kun." He said with a raised brow, as he noticed that I had my hands behind my back. "What are you hiding?" pointing at my back and started sniffing, "I smell... Are those doughnuts...?" he trailed off.

I smiled wryly, "I really can't go against that nose of yours, huh?"

"What do you think me for?"

I showed him a paper bag and said, "Here."

"Eh? It's for me?" He pointed at the bag then to himself.

I nodded, "Yeah." I gave him the bag and he opened them to look at the doughnuts.

"Wow! All these for me?" He asked once more, as if making sure I wasn't pulling a joke on him.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Those are all for you. I made those you know~"

"Eh?" he stopped admiring and pointedly stared at me.

"What?" I frowned, "I can bake!" I argued, "Well, I asked help from Trey-senpai..." I trailed off, "Besides that! It's for you and it's not that bad! Jack, Ace, Deuce and Grim even tasted them!"

"Hmmm~ Well, if you say so." he shrugged as he took one doughnut and took a bite of it. His eyes seem to have sparkled as he started finishing off the doughnut, "It's surprisingly good!"

"You... You're really not holding back in teasing me a bit, huh?"

"Thanks, Yuu-kun!" he ignored my comment as he happily thanked me, getting another doughnut, "But, why'd you give me doughnuts?"

"Eh? Ah." I froze at how I mixed up the sequence, "Happy Birthday!"

"Eh?"

"..."

"You really messed up the sequence!" he started laughing at my mistake, "You're supposed to greet me as you gave me these!"

"Shut up!" I pouted as I let him laugh it off. 

He soon calmed down as he gave me a doughnut, "But thanks, Yuu-kun." he grinned.

I took the doughnut and he raised his as if it's a glass. I smiled as I tapped my doughnut in his as we said, "Cheers." and we ate the doughnuts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol semi-rushed, semi-random thought while i had online class.
> 
> and once again, i published a chapter when it was supposed to stay as a draft orz so if you read the previous one. it's clearly different haha sorry
> 
> but uh
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUGGIE!!!!!!!!!


	9. invite

"Excuse me?"

Tsunotarou-- or as I found out was actually Diasomnia's dorm leader, Malleus-senpai, had asked me if I were interested in joining his society. "What society... exactly?"

"Gargoyle appreciation." he simply said with a smile. I wondered if there really was a club like that in Night Raven College, but... I didn't think he was _that_ knowledgeable with gargoyles.

"You don't have a club yet, so I wondered if you would be interested in joining me." he told me.

I sheepishly chuckled, well it's true I don't have a club yet. I just felt that if I were in a club and did things for the headmaster it would just tire me out. "Well... Even without one, I'm still rather busy." I said truthfully.

He chuckled, probably knowing my 'job' in the school. "I see. That's rather unfortunate." he said, but I could tell that he was a bit disappointed for not being able to recruit me.

I let out a small smile and told him, "But... uhm. Whenever you're free, and when I'm free as well, you can always come over to Ramshackle and tell me about Gargoyles and maybe have some tea as well... Or I go to Diasomnia dorm and we can chat there." I added the last part sheepishly.

"Are you inviting me?"

I shrugged casually, "Yeah." I told him with a nod.

He seemed to have liked the idea of being invited as he had a small smile on his face. "Then... I look forward to it."


	10. sick

"It's kind of surprising to see you sick, Yuu." I groaned as I opened my eyes from hearing Grim's voice. "I _am_ a human." I said, wincing at the pain of my throat.

Grim let out a sigh, "Humans. Can be so weak to catch a small cold." He said as if it's a complaint. I let my eyes close, trying not bother myself to retort to that as I don't have any energy for it. 

_As if I wanted to feel sick._

I let out a cough and snuggled further into my blanket. The ghosts were helpful enough in keeping the dorm warm and even instruct Grimm on how to take care of me. My clogged nose wasn't helping me feel any better as it was just giving a headache; I groaned as I heard Grimm leave the room by the ghosts' instruction to leave me to rest.

I let out a sigh, _I wonder when the last time I was sick..._ , I thought to myself and made me think about my _home._ I barely have any memories, which I guess helps me in keeping myself from getting homesick, but... I wonder if anyone's looking for me. Getting sick like this... And not having a single contact of home... 

I sighed as I pushed my (lonely) thoughts away, as it was just making my headache feel worse than it already is. I closed my eyes and as I felt myself getting sleepy, I thought to myself, _I wonder what the others are doing right now..._

\---

 _"You idiot! That's not what you should be giving to a_ sick _person!"_

I groaned as I heard voices outside my room, and tried to open my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to my surroundings and noticed that I had slept the whole afternoon, and it was already evening. I slowly sat up, feeling a bit better than this morning just as Grimm opened the door, with Jack, Ace, and Deuce trailing behind him. With Jack holding a tray of food and medicine for me to take.

"Oh! Yuu! You're awake, just in time!" Grimm exclaimed, "We brought food! Although, Ace here said that we should give you soup, so we did." he said, although he mumbled something about them arguing about what food to serve to me.

Ah. So it must have Ace who was shouting at Grimm. Grimm must have thought of giving me something else.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile, "Did you guys come here just for that?" I asked.

"We were wondering what had happened to you cause you weren't in school today. Until we saw one of your ghost friends at the cafeteria asking for some more hands to help to tend to you cause this guy's useless." Ace said, pointing at Grimm. 

"Hey! It's not my fault Yuu's weak!"

"Yuu's still human, you know." Ace argued.

"Anyway, Trey-senpai and Cater-senpai came with us to clean the dorm. By our prefect's orders that the dorm should be clean so that you can recover quickly." Deuce told me.

"Ruggie-senpai also shared a recipe," Jack said as he put down the tray on my side table, "You now owe him, he said." 

I chuckled, "It seems so... Tell him thanks."

Jack nodded.

"The other guys at the other dorms came and helped out one way or another by leaving something or what. Or said to tell you to get well soon." Grimm said with a shrug.

"The medicine's from Vil-senpai." Jack said, "The Octavinelle and Scarabia members said to get well soon as well..."

"Jamil-senpai nagged Kalim-senpai for being too loud at the lounge, before leaving. They did leave some food for you guys though." Ace chuckled, "Ignihyde even said their own get well soon wishes as well. Although it was via text." he added.

"Heh~"

"You sure are popular huh Yuu?" Deuce teased.

I shook my head, "Not really..." to think that these famous dorm heads and members would go out and do this for someone like me. Sure I've helped them, but...

Nonetheless, I found myself smiling, thankful for meeting everyone regardless of how or why I was even here. "Thanks guys." I said softly.

They got off-guard by my thanks, but they grinned as Ace said, "For everything else you've done for us? This is nothing." He laughed, "But get well soon alright~? It's boring in school without you two."

Deuce and Jack nodded in agreement.

I nodded and grinned, "Yeah."

\---

Ace, Deuce and Jack soon went back to their respective dorms, while Grimm told me that he'll sleep in the lounge; saying that he didn't want to catch my sickness. I rolled my eyes when he told me that. 

I stood up and went over to open the window and felt the cool air.

"A sick boy shouldn't feel the cold air or they won't get any better, you know~"

I almost stumbled back as Lilia-senpai appeared before me. I looked outside then at him, "This... This is the second floor, you know."

"And I am a fairy, you know~ I was about to knock on the front door but noticed you opening the window, so here I am~" he said as he entered my room, although he simply sat on my window sill.

He chuckled a bit, before placing a hand on my forehead, "Hmm... You're fever's gone down." he said, "Ah~ I wanted to take care of you, but Silver told me no." he said dejectedly. I somehow felt relief, as I remembered Silver telling me that senpai wasn't good at cooking.

"What brings you here, senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Did you forget?" I teased.

He frowned a bit, understanding my tease, before giving me a grin, "Of course not~ My master wishes for you to get well soon. And invites you to tea sometime."

"I see." I smiled, "Tell him I said thanks."

"And with that, I'll be heading back. Rest well alright~?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"Ah. Senpai."

He stopped to look at me, "Hm~?"

"Thanks... for coming by."

Just like the others earlier, he looked at me surprised. But it later turned into a smile, warmer than his usual smile -- almost like a parent's, and said, "No problem~" and then disappeared with his magic.

Thinking of going back to sleep, I closed my window and as I lied back down on my bed, a single thought passed my mind as I felt myself succumb to sleep. 

_At least I'm not alone in this world..._


	11. carving

"You cut this part..." Epel guided me where to cut into the apple. "Ah, please be careful with your fingers as well--"

I concentrated on the apple as I carefully start carving while watching for my fingers. When Epel demonstrated it earlier, he made it look so easy. 

"Don't hold the knife too hard." He instructed before showing me where to cut next. 

"Ehh..." I looked at my carved apple and noticed that my cuts weren't straight nor were the designs done as well as Epel's. "You're really good at this," I told him.

"It's like that at the start. It's difficult to maneuver the knife."

I nodded, "And I have to be careful to not cut myself too." I sighed as it was hard focusing one thing after another. "Let's bake macarons next time instead." 

His face lit up at the mention of macarons and then commented, "Macarons are hard to bake, yet you can't carve apples?"

"This and that are different! Plus, I've had a lot of baking practice from Heartslabyul." I retorted.

"Then you just have to practice apple carving." He argued back.

I sighed, "You're right. I do want to carve an apple as pretty as yours~"

He lightly chuckled, "Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i wrote this 2?3? months ago but found out that i didn't actually publish it here in ao3


	12. photos

Yuu looked through Cater's MagiCam account on his phone as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"What are you looking at, Yuu-kun?" Cater appeared and took a seat beside him in the cafeteria table, "Hm? Where's Grim-kun and the other two?"

"They went to get food again." Yuu quickly put down the phone as he replied, surprised to see Cater. "Trey-senpai?"

"He was called to the faculty room." He eyed Yuu's phone on the table and smirked, "What were you doing checking my MagiCam account, Yuu-kun~?"

"Eh?"

"Why browse my posts without liking them?" he added with a pout. "Not even a follow~"

Yuu sheepishly let out a chuckle, "Ahh... I actually don't have an account yet."

"You don't?"

Yuu nodded his head, "That's why I'm just checking it out."

"Eh~" he pouted but soon grinned, "Then let's just make an account now~"

"E-Eh?"

\---

"--And this is when you want to post a picture." Cater said as he finished teaching Yuu the basics of MagiCam after setting up his account. 

"I see..."

"So then," Cater took out his phone and opened the app, "There~ I followed your account~" he said as he showed his screen of Yuu's newly made account and the mark of a 'Followed'.

"Thanks." Yuu smiled as he went and followed Cater's account back. "I should go and follow Ace while I'm at it, huh?" Yuu mumbled as he typed in Ace's name on the search account screen.

Cater nodded, "By the way, why were you searching through MagiCam earlier?"

Yuu glanced at Cater for a while before looking back at the phone screen, "Crowley...sensei... gave me a camera awhile back and told me I should take photos with it. I was just looking through MagiCam to get an idea of what kind of pictures I should take with it..."

"I see. Hm... Well, just take whatever you want that seems popular~"

"Popular, huh?" Yuu closed his eyes in thought before facing Cater, "Say senpai. What do photos mean to you?"

"Eh?" Cater was taken aback by the question but just as you were about to take the question back, Grim and the others returned. 

"Oh! Cater-senpai!" Ace greeted along with Deuce and Grim. 

"Hey guys! Oh yeah, Yuu-kun made a MagiCam account~"

"You did?! Quick, follow me!"

"I did."

"Eh? You did? Wait--" Ace quickly took out his phone and checked the app, "Oh, you did! Now to follow you back--"

"Well, I'll just go then. I still have a few things to do you see~" Cater got up as Yuu quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"Ah about that question earlier...you don't have to--"

"It's fine~" Cater interrupted, "Well, see you guys!"

"Bye senpai!" Ace waved as Cater left the cafeteria, "So, what did you two talk about?"

Yuu shrugged, "...Nothing really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i dont know(remember) where i was going with this lol
> 
> but anyway... havent updated in so long cause i started my internship haha so i havent found the time to sit down and write
> 
> also... POMEFIORE MAIN STORY SOON!!!!!


End file.
